


This Is Enough (For Now)

by Locallymoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Blame NCT Chuseok video, Comfort, Drabble, Emotional, Fluff, I don’t even know the ship name, It’s more comfort than emotional tho, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locallymoon/pseuds/Locallymoon
Summary: Is just that from 23 Member of NCT, somehow Taeil’s silence is loud enough for his presence to be felt by everyone.But perhaps, being able to lean on him for now is enough.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	This Is Enough (For Now)

**Author's Note:**

> Please blame the Chuseok videos, they just there giggling and smiling while atanding beside each other is what caused this.
> 
> English is not my first language ^^ I hope y’all enjoy reading this!

“....Taeil, can you go in again, I think it will be good if you can do some doubling in this part” Yukhei heard the sound director calling Taeil to go inside the recording booth.

Taeil then sit up, grabbing his cue sheet and going inside the recording booth.

Yukhei sit there feeling a little bit jittery, this is the first time ever to worked with some of them, and all of them amazing. Right now he is in the recording booth with Taeil and Harchan for _Faded in My Last Song_ , as the other will come later after they finished another schedule.

Since Yukhei has going out before with dreamies, hangout together (besides, talking about Haechan is Mark’s hobby) so he’s fine with Haechan.  
  


But talking to Taeil means taking it to a whole new level.

“Tired?” his thought is stopped by Taeil who just finished his recording

“No, I’m fine, did you finish Hyung?”

“Yes” Taeil said while smiling with his eyes, and sitting beside him on the couch, “You sure you okay? I heard Mark going to his room at like 2 am this morning” He lean back to the sofa, he looks really small in his grey hoodie, it almost looks like the sofa and the hoodie swallows him whole, but he looks really comfy.

“Yeah, we just finished the filming for some show….it’s quite tiring”

Taeil giggling “Haha, yeah Mark don’t even wake up until noon, saw him coming out of his room just when I’m getting ready to go here”

  
  


Then silent wrapped them again, it’s a little bit awkward, but it’s comfortable. Yukhei has never worked with Taeil before, so he kinda expects that he might be quiet like Winwin hyung.

Yet, now Taeil is on top of the list of people that surprises him.

He heard about Taeil hyung and how amazing his singing is. He asked Mark, Renjun, Chenle, even Haechan they all talk nothing but praise on them when talking about Taeil’s vocals, so it makes him kinda nervous. But turns out it’s less scary than he imagine.

Taeil actually guide them with patience, helping on giving out clear guidance to how the song sounds like, and he encourage them so much to be confident on their voice.

Yukhei, by all means, is not the oldest, nor he is the youngest, he stays there right in the middle. He used to not be coddled at, and take care of his brothers, because that is his job as a member whose age was in the middle. Which is why he didn’t really understand how Taeil made him feel like this.

It’s probably the experience of being the oldest brother out of 21 members (now going 23) but he was really easy to talk to, he blended well with all members, he even took jokes by the youngest member easily, he isn't really involved but his presence is there. Taeil really makes everyone want to let out the heavy burden on their shoulder for a while just to lean on him, and just pause and relax.

  
  


He loves all his members and fans, but sometimes he doesn’t need all the voices, he might just need the silence, the comfort, and the assurance. Taeil gives him that. On the practice room he saw Haechan leaning his head to Taeil shoulder, he knew the younger has been here and there with all the schedules (Mark keep telling him story about this), he must feel so tired right now, Lucas know it first hands how tired it is to be in two group that hold promotion at the same time. Haechan just lay there with Taeil and playing with his fingers, meanwhile Taeil just sat there letting him while talking with other members in his soft voice.

Yukhei might have been a little envious of that.

Without him realizing, he yawns and open his moush so big, when he decide to open his yes and that’s when his eyes meet Taeil’s.

He froze midway, mouth wide open, while Taeil was just laughing there, patting his shoulder lightly.

“Come Here”

Yukhei is a weak man, when people give him affection, he takes it, so he moves himself from the corner of the sofa to sit beside Taeil and lean his head. He can hear the others voice in recording booth, he hears the door being opened, probably Haechan, but beside all the noises he also heard this distinct voice humming a slow song.

Slowly, he closes his eyes, and leaning more to Taeil’s shoulder, and just let himself drown in Taeil’s soothing aura.

Yukhei never told anyone about this, but with Taeil. It really feels like he can let out all his burden.

When he talks to him there’s this feeling to open up all his deepest secrets, insecurities, problems, sobbing all his frustration, because he knows that at the end of the day, he will be there.

Taeil will stay there, patting his back softly, saying that everything will be okay.

But right now, leaning against Taeil’s shoulder, smelling his vanilla shampoo scent, and being lulled by Taeil’s humming is enough.

It’s enough for them now.


End file.
